koffandomcom-20200223-history
Chang Koehan
South Korea |Height = 227 cm (7'5") |Weight = 203 kg (448 lbs) (KOF'94~'97, CvS2), 303 kg (668 lbs) (KOF'98~) |Blood Type = B |Job/Occupation = Recidivist criminal, Taekwondo student |Likes = His iron ball, destruction |Dislikes = Centipedes, days of training (but don't tell Kim!) |Hobbies = Bashing things |Favorite Food = Cows roasted whole (he especially likes eating the last leg) |Forte in Sports = Ping-pong |Weapon = Iron Ball |Fighting Style = Power striking + some Taekwondo }}In this Korean name, the family name is Chang. Chang Koehan (Hangul: 장거한, Hanja: 張巨漢, Japanese: チャン・コーハン Chan Kōhan), is one of the recurring members of the Korean Team in The King of Fighters series. In Korean, Koehan means giant man, although the more common and generic term for a giant is Guh-in (Korean: 거인). He is one of the many characters in the series to fight with a weapon, a ball and chain. He also appears as a playable character in Capcom vs. SNK 2, using Choi Bounge as his unplayable partner. __TOC__ Story He was once a feared and violent criminal in Korea. He was spotted by Kim Kaphwan from a prison's surveillance footage and he wanted to use Chang's strength "for justice". Though Chang easily broke out of prison, he was caught by Kim and forced to undergo Kim's "Rehabilitation Project" in KOF. During this time, he befriends a fellow convict who was also caught by Kim, Choi Bounge. Together, they initially schemed for ways of escape but they eventually mellow out and enjoy their companions' company — with protests saying otherwise. Because both him and Choi convinced Kim to join the Fatal Fury Team in The King of Fighters XI, they appear in the Fatal Fury Team's ending celebrating with them at the Pao Pao Cafe. Since they have been deemed "rehabilitated" by their original master, Chang and his smaller companion realize that Kim is on the look out for more villains to reshape and worry for the new victims' future. Sometime and somewhere before the events of The King of Fighters XIV, Chang and Choi are involved in an incident at a bar which lands the duo back in prison. Once there, the two soon encounters the mysterious and enigmatic Xanadu, whom Choi recognizes in being an infamous and dangerous criminal upon sight and through Xanadu's own eccentric yet mesmerizing charisma, both Chang and Choi decide to revert back to their old criminal ways, joining Xanadu in the KOF XIV tournament as they now seek to cause chaos and destruction with their new friend. Personality Once full of brutality, Chang Koehan now is a very lethargic and rather silly man thanks to Kim's "Rehabilitation Project". Powers * Superhuman strength - Chang has strength and endurance far in excess of the average person. Fighting Style Chang fights mainly with his steel ball and his body weight. But, Kim's training in Taekwondo are working, since a man with that weight is now capable of performing the Hienzan move (although not perfectly). Music * Yuu - The King of Fighters '94 * Ryo - The King of Fighters '95 * Seoul Road - The King of Fighters '96 * Seoul Town - The King of Fighters '98 * The Way to Rebirth - The King of Fighters '99 * Wild Party - The King of Fighters 2000, EX, EX2 * Nerichagi - The King of Fighters 2001 * Progress '''- The King of Fighters 2002 * '''Seoul Love - The King of Fighters 2003 * WA - The King of Fighters XIV * Seoul Road -KOF XIV ver.-''' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Kim's opponent, shared with Choi Bounge) * '''Seoul Town ~Ver. Justice~ - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Voice Actors * Yoshinori Shima - The King of Fighters '94~'95 * Hiroyuki Arita - The King of Fighters '96~present * Maria Naganawa - The King of Fighters: All Star (as the Female Version) Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters '99 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * Capcom vs. SNK 2 - alongside Choi * The King of Fighters EX * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters EX2 * The King of Fighters Neowave * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - event character * The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances * Metal Slug Defense (Unlockable) * Crash Fever * The King of Fighters Destiny * The King of Fighters World * The King of Fighters All Star * The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * The King of Fighters for Girls * SNK Fighting AGE Cameo Appearances *Real Bout Fatal Fury - in Kim's ending *The King of Fighters XI - in the Fatal Fury team's ending *The King of Fighters XII - talks to Kim in his profile story *The King of Fighters XIII - talks to Choi in the Kim Team's backstory; also seen in India stage *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - cameo in Kim and Choi's endings *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in Kim's ending, also in one of the artworks with Choi *The King of Fighters 2 - cameo appearance *Days of Memories (first, second, fifth, seventh, eighth, ninth title) - in-text cameo *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *Nariyuki Quest *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - his face can be seen in an iron ball during the gameplay *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo King of Fighters Stadium Stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Destiny Similar Characters * Smart Chang See also *Chang Koehan/Quotes Trivia *Chang is the second tallest character of The King of Fighters franchise, standing at 227 cm (7'5") which puts him behind Mukai. *Chang's current outfit has the phrase "South Town Jail Breaker" written on its back, the "Breaker" being written in a similar font to Breakers Revenge. Cards Sprites Gallery Kim team.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 concept Image:Chang-k94.jpg|The King of Fighter '94 artwork for Chang Koehan. KOF '96-Shinkiro Illustration.jpg|KOF '96 Promotional Artwork by Shinkiro KOF96 kanzen kouryaku manual-1.png|The King of Fighters '96 Kanzen Kouryaku Manual: Illustration by Shinkiro. KOF97Gallery Kim.png|The King of Fighters '97: Art Gallery. 1998-KOFCast.jpg|1998 Illustration by Shinkiro 104.jpg|The King of Fighters '98: Promotional art by Shinkiro. KOF98 Artwork 4.png|The King of Fighters '98: Gallery artwork. Image:Chang-99.gif|The King of Fighters '99 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork for Chang Koehan. KOF2000-KimChang.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000: Kim and Chang SVC Kim Ending3.png|SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos: Kim's Ending. Image:Chang-2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang2001reject.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 rejected artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang321.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-k3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 artwork for Chang Koehan. KOFEX2-TeamKim.jpg|The King of Fighters EX 2: Team Kim KOFEX2 KimEnding.png|The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood: Korea Justice Team Ending. Image:Chang-neowave.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork for Chang Koehan. Image:Chang-choi-cvs.jpg|Capcom vs SNK 2 artwork for Chang & Choi. Chang Koehan & Choi Bounge.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 Artwork for Chang & Choi Kof 94 rebout.jpg|The King of Fighters '94: Rebout by Hiroaki 94rebout korea.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 Rebout: Kim Team Illustration by Hiroaki. KOF94 Rebout Opening16.png|The King of Fighters '94 Rebout: Opening. Image:Chang-Choi.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum artwork for Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. 02UM-KimTeam.png|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match: Kim Team. GiantsTeam-02UM.png|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match: Giants Team FatalFuryTeam-XI-Ending2.png|Chang and Choi in the KOF XI Fatal Fury ending KofXIII-story-ramon.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Story Mode Cutscene. KOFXIII-TeamKimEnding-2.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Team Kim Ending Atn5.jpg|Athena On Stage KyovsChangChoi-Pachislot.png|The King of Fighters Pachinko screenshot KOFSkyStage AthenaEnding2.png|The King of Fighters Sky Stage: Athena's Ending. Falcoon-Santa Chang.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon Chang-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. File:Chang_WQ_KOF_XIV.png|KOF XIV Win Screen The King of Fighters - Perfect Reader.jpg|The King of Fighters - Perfect Reader: Illustration by Falcoon. Falcoon-Chang and Choi.jpg|Chang and Choi artwork by Falcoon EisukeOgura-KoFXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Illustrations by Eisuke Ogura Chang and Choi.png|Chang and Choi in The King of Fighters: Destiny KOFDestiny Opening5.png|The King of Fighters Destiny: Opening. Falcoon-Team Kim.jpg|Team Kim artwork by Falcoon KOF Battle Paradise-Concept-1.jpg|'' The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise: Concept artwork.'' Santa Chang.jpg|Chang dressed as Santa Claus. KOF_All_Star_Christmas Chang.png|The King of Fighters All Star: Merry Christmas Chang version artwork. KOF_All_Star_Female Chang.png|The King of Fighters All Star: Female Chang. chang_kofgirls.png|The King of Fighters for Girls artwork Bg main kofallstar.jpg|KOF: All Star: Main Image Category:Characters